


Hard to Hate You

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, mobster!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes was the king of the Brooklyn mob and you were his best assassin and right hand woman. The only problem? You hated each other’s guts…at least that’s what everyone thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been absent from writing for a while and I don’t know how much more I’ll be able to do after this, but inspiration struck and I had to catch it before it left! 
> 
> I wanted to play around with the I-hate-you-but-secretly-love-you trope and give it a different twist, so I came up with this. Also, imagine Bucky sporting slicked back hair and a neatly pressed suit while drinking a glass of whiskey. You’re welcome.

You stormed into the club purposefully with your bitch face on and a little swagger in your step. The bouncers merely stepped aside and not one soul made a move to stop you. They all knew who you were; you were Y/N fucking Y/L/N, the face of the Brooklyn mob. You were akin to the omen of death and you’ve embraced that role whole-heartedly.

You walked up the flight of stairs and into the narrow hallway that led to a private booth reserved for none other than the King of the Brooklyn Mob himself, James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.

Clint, Bucky’s head of security gave a nod in acknowledgement and a whispered “ma’am,” before opening the door for you. All eyes were on you as you entered, and your very presence changed the energy of the room. Bucky may have been the king of the Brooklyn mob, but you might as well have been crowned queen with the way you commanded the respect and fear of Bucky’s crew. Even his finest guards, who to their credit stood tall and very still despite the sweat that beaded their foreheads from knowing you could take down the entire group single-handedly, didn’t dare look you in the eye. Only Bucky seemed unaffected.

“You’re half an hour late doll face. You know I hate to be kept waiting,” he drawled tauntingly with a shit-eating grin to match. “Only because I always have to clean up your fucking messes,” you retort, hands crossed over your chest. He got up slowly and walked to where you stood, circling you as if to examine you for any cuts or bruises. He licked at pad of his thumb and rubbed off a little bit of blood he spotted under your chin. Everyone’s eyes widened and every single person in the room held their breath. It was always so unpredictable with you both in the same space; one moment Bucky would be flirting with you and the next moment plates are being thrown across the room. “Getting a little sloppy there, Y/N,” he said smirking, referring to the tiny drop of blood he’d cleaned off your face. He made his way back to his seat where two scantily clad women fawned over him once more.

“Did you get the job done?” he asked nonchalantly, peeking at you with those soulful blue-grey eyes from behind the whiskey glass he had pressed to his lips. “First you rush me to get here, call me sloppy, and now you insult my capabilities?” you said between gritted teeth. “Aww come on doll, don’t be mad. Or maybe continue to be, you’re real cute when you’re angry.” Being one of his best assassins, you were usually calm and collected, but Bucky and only Bucky knew exactly how to get under your skin. You did nothing but glare at him, and if looks could kill, he’d already be dead. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed as he leaned back against the couch.

Always one to have the last word, you would have had a slicing rebuttal, but you were too focused on the way one of the women’s hands were sliding dangerously close to Bucky’s crotch. “We have more business to discuss. Leave us. NOW,” you said to the room. Everyone scrambled to leave save for the two women who were glued to Bucky’s side. “Are you two deaf, or do you have a death wish?” You said cracking your knuckles. “I said, LEAVE.” Maybe it was the murderous look in your eyes, or the quiet but serious tone in your voice that made the two women leave with shaky knees.

Now that you were both alone, you let out an exasperated breath. Bucky patted the empty space next to him and you slid beside him wordlessly. “I missed you, Y/N. I was really worried about you.” Bucky said kissing the top of your head as he pulled you closer to him. “I missed you too, husband.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender moments were hard to come by, especially when you two needed the world to believe you hated each other. This would have been one of them if not for a surprise guest and old friend who dropped by with an even more shocking revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m home sick so I decided to write a second chapter. Will I write another chapter? Definitely. I'm just not sure when. In the meantime, enjoy!

“I hate having to pretend that you mean nothing to me when you actually mean the world,” Bucky whispered, tilting your chin up to stare into your eyes. All of the mischief and teasing from earlier was replaced by an intense longing - a look that was reserved for when the two of you were alone. “Really? I quite enjoy pretending to be a pain in the ass and sassing you in front of your goons,” you replied cheekily in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Come here doll,” he said pulling you on top of him so that you straddled his thighs. You pressed your forehead against his and whispered against his lips. “We should just run away. Change our names and live a quiet life off the coast of some tropical island where we can spend our days working on our tans and making love on the beach.” He smirked at that despite the heaviness he felt in his heart knowing you were only half joking. “You hate the feeling of sand on your skin,” he said instead in a feeble attempt to change the topic.

You let out a deep sigh. His mother forced this life on him and your father trained you to be an assassin at a very young age - this life was all you knew. You’ve also lived it long enough to know that it was next to impossible to quit; in fact, you’ve never heard of any mobster who had a quiet and peaceful retirement. Sometimes he’d indulge you and your fantasies, secretly they were his fantasies too, but tonight all he really wanted was to simply be here in this moment with you. Tender moments like these were hard to come by and he intended to savor every damn second of it.  

He nipped at your bottom lip playfully and you pressed down to capture those sinful lips in a kiss.

Your lips moved against each other gently, as if you were afraid that the other would break. He lightly licked at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to allow his tongue to dance with yours. The tips of your fingers traced the outline of his jaw and found their way to his slicked back hair. You tugged at a handful of hair, causing him to moan. One of his calloused hands found its way to the skin of your waist, while the other gripped the back of your neck to keep your mouth on his as he deepened the kiss.

Before things could escalate any further, there was a knock on the door, pulling you both apart. Bucky muttered a string of colorful curses in Romanian and took several deep breaths in an attempt to reign in his temper. You gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down next to him and downing his glass of whiskey, winking at him before he could protest.

“What is it?” he asked as calmly as possible. Clint took that as the signal to enter, “there’s a detective here to see you boss,” he started. “You know what I feel about detectives, Barton. They can talk to Lang and the rest of my army of lawyers. That is what I pay them for,” Bucky’s jaw was clenched and you lightly placed your hand on his knee under the table to try and calm him down. “I know boss, that’s what I told him, but he says he’s a friend of yours from way back.”

That piqued Bucky’s curiosity. He didn’t have many friends growing up; besides you, Clint, and some of the boys from his inner circle, there was no one else he really trusted enough to consider a friend. “Fine, send him in,” Bucky said as he attempted to straighten his wrinkled polo shirt.

A man in a dark suit and a black fedora made his way to where you and Bucky sat. “You have exactly 5 minutes to explain why you’re here, detective,” Bucky motioned to his watch. “After that you can talk to my head attorney, Scott Lang.”

“Now now Bucky, is that any way to talk to an old friend?” the man said, causing Bucky to frown. Nobody but you dared to call him that. You and… “Steve?” surprisingly, it was you who blurted out his name when he removed his hat to reveal his handsome face. Steve’s brows furrowed before his eyes widened in recognition, “Y/N? Is that really you?” he asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Before you could answer, Bucky already had Steve in a tight hug. “Look at you, finally a detective I see,” he said grinning. “Private investigator, actually,” Steve corrected. “Psh, same shit.” Bucky dismissed. “Y/N,” he said turning to you. “This lil’ punk over here is a childhood friend of mine. Stevie, this is my...business associate, Y/N. Afraid I didn’t catch it, but how is it that you two know each other?”

“We umm… we used to... date,” you were almost afraid to say it knowing that Bucky could be a jealous ass sometimes. You saw Bucky stiffen a little before smiling, pretending to shrug it off, but you knew you’d be having an uncomfortable chat about this later. “It was a long time ago pal,” Steve offered, picking up on Bucky’s discomfort. “Of course,” Bucky replied before motioning for Steve to sit down across him.

“So what brings you to my humble club?” Bucky eyed Steve curiously as he poured his friend a glass of whiskey. “See that’s the thing, Buck,” he sighed, downing the glass of whiskey before continuing. “There’s no easy way to say this, and I wish our reunion had been under better circumstances, but there’s an ongoing investigation on you and I was hired to look into you and your associates.” Bucky quirked a brow at Steve. “Investigation?” he asked laughing. “And what on earth am I being investigated for this time?” he laughed dismissively.

“For the murder of Howard and Maria Stark.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You had what you wanted - a man who obviously adored you, a job you loved, and the normal life you always dreamed of. You GOT OUT, Y/N!” Bucky was almost shouting at this point. You’ve seen him angry before, but this was different. That anger had never been directed at you, and for all your badassery, you were terrified. “Tell me, why would you be so stupid and throw that chance away just to come back to this hellhole?” he asked still seething. “I CAME BACK TO BE WITH YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!” you screamed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here’s the third chapter of the story. This chapter is basically full of feels and one very confused Bucky. It’s a little heavy on the heart, I say this because I almost cried while writing it, but I’ve tried to inject some humor into it to make it lighter. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Bucky was  incredulous at the news.  “How is this an ongoing investigation? The Starks have been dead for years now, God bless their souls.” Bucky inquired.

“And they died in a car accident, it was all over the news,” you chimed in. Steve shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. “New evidence surfaced, and all roads lead to you, Buck.” Steve knew that coming here was against the law. He knew that giving Bucky this information prematurely would seriously cripple the investigation, but he just needed to see for himself how Bucky would react to the news; because deep down, Steve was hoping that his friend had nothing to do with it.

Relief flooded his features when Bucky stared back at him confused. “I had nothing to do with their deaths, Steve. I know that my family and the Starks have always been considered rivals, but that feud ended with my ma and Howard. There’s just no reason for me to do it. It just doesn’t make any sense!” Bucky rambled, frustrated at the recent turn of events.

Bucky never rambled. 

He was the fucking king of Brooklyn for crying out loud! But for the first time in a long time James Buchanan Barnes was afraid. Howard and Maria, they were level-headed people - this is what led to the end of the long-time feud in the first place. Their son Anthony (better known as Tony) however is a creature ruled by emotion and id. Bucky was sure that Tony would come down hard on him and that a bloodbath was inevitable, but what scared him the most was that you would get caught in the crossfire. 

“ Why did you come to me with this?” Bucky eyed Steve suspiciously. “Because you’re my friend, Bucky.” Steve replied without any hesitation. 

“When I was hired to investigate these new leads and learned that you were involved, I didn’t want to believe it. The evidence is damning, Buck, but I came here to tell you that I’ll help you in any way that I can.” Bucky thought about his answer carefully before replying. “I’ll admit punk, you’ve got to be either extremely brave or bat-shit crazy for coming here. You could go to jail for this. Hell, if Stark were to find out that you came to me with this, you could even get yourself killed! But Stevie, I gotta ask, why should I trust you?” For all he knew, this could be part of an elaborate trap.

“Because you said so yourself, I’m risking everything to be here. There’s more for me to lose and next to nothing for me to gain, but I’m here because all those years ago, when I was a scrawny little kid who always got beat up, you stood up for me when no one else would. Then when my ma passed away, you made me a promise; a promise I’m now throwing back at you. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line, pal.” Steve said clasping Bucky’s shoulder.

“I hate to ruin the moment, but as much as this bromance is making my lady parts all tingly, I have Atty. Lang on the line for you,” you said after a minute of awkward silence as you handed the phone to Bucky. “I’ve taken the liberty to update him on your current predicament. Clint is getting the car as we speak so you can talk to him in person, but in the meantime he needs to speak to you about a few things.”

“I’ll go. I’ll let you know if anything comes up,” Steve offered as he stood and turned towards the door. “Let me walk you out,” you say, stepping in stride beside him. “Steve,” Bucky called out before he could leave, “thank you.” Steve nodded in response and the two of you walked out of the club in silence.

“Someone I used to date, really?” Steve joked quirking a brow at you when you hit the streets. “I’d think someone you were seeing for two years would be considered a little more than that,” Steve says faking hurt. “Shut it, Rogers! Besides, my  _ business associate _ doesn’t need to know everything about me,” you snarled at him. “And is this the same  _ ‘business associate’ _ that you couldn’t get over all those years?” he asked wiggling both brows in a way that always made you laugh. Steve’s tone held no malice or anger. “Yeah, that’s him.” You tried to sound casual about it, but Steve heard the love in your voice and saw the joy in your eyes from just thinking about Bucky. You and Steve loved each other in all the ways that mattered, but time seemed to tell you that you were better off as friends. Steve went off to pursue his studies in one of the country’s most prestigious universities, and you went back home to face how you really felt about a certain someone.

“Well I’m glad to know things worked out pretty well for the both of us,” he said nudging you with his elbow. “I think saying that things ‘worked out well’ isn’t quite the term I’d use given our current situation. It’s like one big, cosmic joke. When will the universe give us a break?” you said letting out a frustrated breath.

The honk of a car horn ends your existential rant. Clint steps out to open the passenger door for you, so you say your goodbyes to Steve. “Look, I’m not gonna lie, things look real dim right now. I can’t promise that things will be okay, Y/N, but whatever happens I promise I’ll do my best to prove Bucky’s innocence.” You thank Steve by pulling him into a tight embrace and leave him with a kiss on the cheek.

“So tell me about Steve, doll,” Bucky says looking at you expectantly once you’ve settled in your seat. “Why? I’m sure in that ten minutes I went down to catch up with him, you’ve already asked Clint to pull up every known record about the man; not only to make sure he isn’t a threat, but also to find out about those two years you don’t know about. Tell me I’m wrong.” Bucky made a face to protest, but thought otherwise when you glared at him with a look that told him not to test you. Instead he asked, “if you knew that was what I was going to do, then why are you still mad?” Bucky was genuinely baffled. 

“Because, Bucky, I wish that you would just ASK me about it before having Clint find out for you. I feel like the third party in your relationship with Clint,” you sigh. Bucky doesn’t take the bait. He knew you were frustrated and worried with all the recent developments so he chooses to tease you instead. “Doll, you know I’m not cheating on you with Clint. Ours is more of a polyamorous relationship,” he jokes, which earns him a punch on the shoulder. “Now will you please tell me about you and Steve?” Bucky asks seriously.

You proceed to tell him the whole story, but Bucky looked more confused than enlightened by the end of it. “I don’t understand,” Bucky said frowning. “You had what you wanted - a man who obviously adored you, a job you loved, and the normal life you always dreamed of. You GOT OUT, Y/N!” Bucky was almost shouting at this point. You’ve seen him angry before, but this was different. That anger had never been directed at you, and for all your badassery, you were terrified. “Tell me, why would you be so stupid and throw that chance away just to come back to this hellhole?” he asked still seething. “I CAME BACK TO BE WITH YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!” you screamed back. “Wh-what?” Bucky was stunned. There were a million things that crossed his mind but he never thought that was your reason for coming back. 

“When I left, I thought I wanted all those things - a steady job, a domestic life, maybe even a family. At first I was thrilled that it was finally, FINALLY going to happen. But there wasn’t a day that went by that you weren’t in my thoughts. I loved Steve, I really did, but towards the end of the relationship, even when he was doing the most mundane things like cook breakfast, massage my feet, or even just pad across the living room half naked, all I could see was you. All I could imagine was you and me, living together in that small, dingy apartment, fighting over whose turn it was to switch the lights off before going to bed or who should go check if the door was properly locked. I stupidly came back to this hellhole because I realized that I didn’t want a normal life it wasn’t with you.”

Bucky sat there staring at you like you were a ghost. “You imagined me padding across the living room half naked?” he asked cheekily when he finally found his voice. “Goddamn it Barnes, is that all you took away from everything I just said? I swear I’m gonna--” before you could say another word, his lips crashed against yours in a passionate kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever, sorry about that! If I find any errors, I’ll correct them tomorrow. 
> 
> So fair warning, this chapter has a good portion of smut. You can skip though it if you’re not comfortable, but I just needed to do it because this chapter serves as a turning point for the story. I want to explain more, but I don’t want to spoil you for the next chapters. Speaking of which, I can’t promise the 5th chapter will be out anytime soon, but what I can promise you is that the story is completely outlined till the 10th chapter. It’s just a matter of getting my shit together and actually writing down my ideas. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual I hope you guys enjoy!

“We’re here, boss,” Clint said clearing his throat to get your attention. “I’m still mad at you, Barnes. I’m gonna hurt you for that,” you said breathlessly when you pulled away from each other. “That was one of the most half-hearted threats I’ve ever heard you make, doll,” said a smug looking Bucky as he climbed out of the car and straightened his clothes. “I’ll have you know that I don’t make idle, half-hearted threats,” you said loud enough for those nearest you both to hear, once again putting on your ‘I hate him, he hates me’ act.

Your banter continued until you found a grim looking Scott in his office. “What is it, Lang, talk to me,” Bucky demanded as you both took a seat in front of him. “Not gonna lie boss, it’s bad. Like I accidentally kissed my cousin when I was drunk in a family reunion bad. Like Samuel L. Jackson in Pulp Fiction bad, but I’m talking about the badness of his character, not his acting–”

“LANG, FOCUS!” Bucky said sharply. Scott took three deep breaths before continuing.

“Your friend Steve was right, my sources found that the evidence is pretty damning. Not enough to incriminate you fully, at least not yet. In the meantime, while we work on undoing this mess I suggest that you lie low. Both of you.” Scott said turning his attention to you. “Because while the boss is the one being accused of murder, you being his right hand woman are sure to get some backlash too. I’ve alerted Mr. Barton to your situation, and he may or may not have come up with a plan to keep you hidden for the time being. I wouldn’t know though,” he said winking at you. Bucky nods his head in thanks, while you pulled Scott in for a hug. “Thank you, Lang. When this is all over, remind me to treat you and Cassie to pizza,” you say smiling sadly at your friend. “I’ll hold you to that, Y/N, and so will Cassie,” Scott replied humoring you.

You both knew the truth though. You weren’t sure if you were going to be able to worm your way out of this one, let alone make it out of this whole ordeal alive. He pulls you in for another hug before sending you off to Clint, who was waiting for you at the basement of the building with two helmets, and a big bike.

“Are you ready?” Clint asks as he hands each of you a helmet, “as we’ll ever be,” you reply taking it from him without question. “Hold up, I don’t KNOW how to operate a bike,” Bucky tries to say as calmly as possible, but the tone of his voice gives him away. “Oh sweetheart, you’re not operating anything. I am,” you say. “Wha–since when did you learn how to ride?” he asks with his mouth agape. You simply wink at him before turning to Clint as he gives you directions on where to meet him next.

“I’ll drive out first with Wanda and Pietro in the back seat,” Clint motions towards the twins who were dressed exactly like you and Bucky, down to the hair on their heads. “After exactly ten minutes, you ride to the location I told you about, and stop only at the places I’ve flagged. Oh, and take these mobile phones,” he said switching your current models with a simple flip phone. “The only number stored in there is mine. I’ll usually be the one to initiate contact; say ‘hello darling’ to let me know it’s really you and that you’re both okay, or ‘hey sugar’ if you’re in trouble or being held against your will. Ride safe,” he said.

Before driving off, Clint pulled Bucky to one side while you prepped the bike. You tried to listen in but they were too far from you for you to hear anything. You shrugged it off, it was probably just some last minute protocols since Clint was going to run the mob in the meantime.

Bucky returned to your side with a scowl on his face; he was never really good with expressing his feelings and he looked like he was struggling with something heavy. Whatever it was he and Clint spoke about, it couldn’t have been good. You were so tempted to coax the information out of him, wanted to share the burden of whatever it was he seemed to be carrying but decided against it. In the meantime, you distracted yourself by mentally mapping out your route. Exactly ten minutes later, you and Bucky rode off into the night. Clint had given you specific instructions which you have committed to memory; you tried to focus on that, instead of the uneasy silence between you and Bucky.

The first few days were spent moving from one place to another, getting as far away from the city as possible without raising any suspicion. To the rest of the world, you were on a top secret holiday. What you’d give for that to be the truth. Instead, you were riding from one place to another, traveling while the world was asleep and hiding when it awoke. It was physically exhausting, the type where you’d collapse into a dreamless sleep before having to go through the whole thing again the next day. But if you were to be honest, you much preferred it over having to deal with an edgy, agitated Bucky.

You traversed through forests and dirt roads to get to your next safe point. After a few hours of riding, you arrived at a bar called The Mad Scientist and parked your bike at the back entrance, just like Clint had instructed, and entered through the back door. “Bruce Banner?” you called out to the empty bar. A man with bed-tossed hair and round glasses emerged from behind the counter holding several alcohol-filled test tubes. “Ah. You must be friends of Barton! Please, follow me,” he said leading you to an attic-turned-room. “My apologies. I tried to fix it up as much as I could but it’s probably not what you’re–ah, usually accustomed to,” he said pushing his glasses up with his index finger. “Don’t worry darling, this isn’t our first rodeo,” you joked.

A pained expression quickly flashed across Bucky’s features - anger, frustration, embarrassment. It was too fast for you to decipher, but you were pretty sure it was one, if not all three of those emotions.

You studied the room in silence while Bucky took a phone call from Clint. You found some spare clothing and supplies for the both of you in the cabinets. Bucky looked absolutely savage after he’d hung up; he was agitated again but avoided eye contact with you, hinting that he didn’t want to talk about it. He set his shoes to one side and slipped his leather jacket off his shoulders in silence.

You couldn’t take it anymore, you had to know what was bothering him. “Bucky,” you started gently. “Sweetheart what’s wrong? Talk to me.” He looked up at you from where he was absentmindedly folding his jacket, frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t fold it just right. “I’d really rather not,” was his clipped response. “Please, let me share in whatever you think it is you have to carry alone,” you plead. “I said I didn’t want to talk about it,” he said through gritted teeth. “Do you need to use the bathroom before I take a shower?” he asked coldly as he made his way to the bathroom. “James Buchanan Barnes I have HAD IT. I gave you your space, put up with your moods but goddamnit Bucky, enough with the moping and the sulking. You’re my husband for crying out loud, and I’m your WIFE. We made a vow to each other, remember? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till…” you couldn’t bear to say the last line as tears spilled down your face. Bucky was frozen where he stood, he looked as if he were debating whether to slip into the bathroom to avoid this whole conversation or go over and comfort you. You made the choice for him as you turned to leave, but he strode over so fast and spun you around so you were pulled tightly against his hard chest. “I’m sorry,” he muttered into your hair. You looked up at him to see that he was holding back tears. 

You kissed him softly on the lips and that undid him, his body shaking violently as he sobbed. You both fell to the floor, holding each other tightly as you wept. You cradled Bucky in your arms like a child, his head resting on your shoulder as you rocked him back and forth, waiting for his sobs to die down.

“Y/N,” he said, voice cracked from all the crying. “Yes, Bucky?” you asked, your own voice hoarse. “What do you need?” you asked as you stroked his hair. He looked up at you with stormy blue eyes. “I just need to feel you. I need to know you’re right here,” he said pulling back to tower over you. “Anything you need, Bucky,” you said before he pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was unlike any he’d ever given you before. You’d been with passionate Bucky, angry Bucky, possessive Bucky, but this… you couldn’t quite explain what this was. His kiss was filled with a desperation you couldn’t fully fathom, and despite not knowing what exactly it was that burdened him, the anguish in it broke your heart.

Bucky’s lips barely left yours as his hands began to roam your body; one hand slid underneath your shirt and traced intricate patterns on your skin, while the other cradled one side of your face. “Bucky,” you said between shaky breaths. “You’re scaring me,” you said as you cupped his face with both hands. “Talk to me, Bucky, please,” you begged. “Later, I promise,” he said pressing his forehead to yours then kissing the tip of your nose. “But for now, let me make love to my wife.”  You could only nod in response, not sure that you wouldn’t burst into tears again if you spoke.

He peeled off your shirt and pulled you towards him so that he was seated on the floor and your legs encircled his waist. He skimmed his fingers along your neck, tracing your collarbone before moving them down the length of your arm. He lingered on the scar you got from a flesh wound a few years back, then continued to touch you as if he were trying to memorize every inch of you. You felt his touch get greedier as he kneaded your breasts possessively before squeezing your hips like he was afraid that you would somehow disappear.

Your fingers carded his soft brown hair, and you sighed loudly as his lips pressed open mouthed kisses along your chest. You felt his hot breath over one of your nipples, your nails digging into his arm in anticipation of what was to come. However, instead of giving you what you most desperately wanted, he licked your nipple with the tip of his tongue, flicking it with quick short strokes. “No more teasing,” you chided as you grabbed a handful of his hair. “Yes ma’am,” he replied with a cocky grin shortly before closing his mouth over your breast and sucking at it greedily. You arched your back, offering more of yourself to him, begging him not to stop.

After he released your breasts, you buried your face in the crook of his neck and took a minute to catch your breath while he worked on unbuttoning your jeans. You then began nibbling lightly at his pulse point; you could feel the thud of his heart beneath your tongue, and felt it steadily rise as his fingers found its way between the vee of your thighs and inside your panties. “Fuck!” he exclaimed when he felt just how wet you were. He used his middle and ring fingers to rub between your folds before slipping them both deep inside you with ease. You moaned against his neck and shamelessly rode his fingers as the pad of his thumb pressed against your clit. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, clinging to him for support as you rode out your first orgasm of the night. 

He somehow managed to get you both off the floor and the next thing you knew, you lay in a boneless heap beneath him on the rickety bed your host had provided. He took this opportunity to fully rid you of your clothes, and stepped away momentarily to get rid of his. Before you could fully recover, his head was between your legs, mouth and tongue devouring the evidence of your pleasure. His stubble scratched against your inner thigh as he licked and nibbled at your folds. You squirmed as his tongue flicked and pressed at your clit, still sensitive from your last orgasm, but Bucky wouldn’t stop until you came again. Any attempt at modesty, or at least trying to be quiet for Bruce’s sake flew out the window when Bucky began to suck at your clit. He reached up to squeeze your breasts as you came violently, screaming his name again and again.

You were surprised that you didn’t pass out from the pleasure, although you weren’t entirely sure how you still managed to crawl over to Bucky to give him the same pleasure he gave you. He watched intently as your tongue licked the pre-cum from the slit of his achingly hard erection. He let out a long litany of Romanian curses when your lips wrapped around him and you bobbed up and down ever so slowly, using your tongue to tease him the way he teased you. It wasn’t long before he pulled your lips off him and pushed you so that your back was flat on the bed. He positioned himself between your legs and quickly pushed himself into you. The bed beneath you creaked louder and louder as his thrusts became more erratic. “Bucky, I’m gonna–” before you could finish your sentence, he slowed his pace. “Not yet, sweetheart. Want to get there together. Please, I’m so close,” he managed to say. He picked up the pace once more and snapped his hips as he thrust hard against you before spilling himself inside of you, with you following shortly after.

He pulled out after he’d caught his breath and collapsed beside you, holding you impossibly close as if he were unwilling for any inch of you both to be apart. You fell asleep wrapped up in each other, only to wake up with Bucky gone. Panic gripped at you and you hastily put on his shirt and your underwear before rushing downstairs to the bar, not caring if Bruce or anyone else saw you in such a state of undress. 

Instead you saw Bucky lighting some candles while the smell of roast beef wafted in the air. “Oh, you’re awake!” Bucky beamed at you from where he stood, lighting the last candle. “This was all supposed to be a surprise, but I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” he said scratching the back of his head. His smile faltered when he noticed the tears that poured down your face and he strode over to you immediately, wrapping you in his arms. “I thought you were gone,” you said between sobs. “Shh… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said kissing the top of your head. “Promise me you won’t ever do that again. Promise me you’ll never leave without saying goodbye.” The demand took Bucky by surprise and he wondered if you had an inkling about what he was going to do. Impossible. So he pushed the feeling aside and pressed his mouth to your hair to avoid having to look you in the eye, “I promise,” he said, lying through his teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back! Don’t worry, I haven’t given up on this story just yet. I am (slowly but surely) working on the rest of the chapters. Enjoy! xx

****  
_**ATTY. LANG’S OFFICE** _ **  
**

_“In a recent turn of events, James Buchanan Barnes, also known as the King of Brooklyn, was arrested earlier today following recent accusations that link him to the murder of Howard and Maria Stark. The case against Mr. Barnes seems solid, however representatives from both camps have yet to reach out to the press with more details.”_ Before the lady on TV could continue, the machine quickly fades to black as you click it off and throw the remote to the couch.

You continued to pace back and forth until you couldn’t hold back your rage any longer. “How could you let this happen, Lang? You’re supposed to be the best goddamn lawyer in this city!” You shouted angrily as you slammed your fists on Lang’s desk. “Whoa easy there tiger. I mean boss... lady...ma’am.” Lang said with his hands in the air. “We’re doing everything we can I promise you. My team has been working tirelessly, day and night to find a loophole without having to…” he trailed off. “Without having to what, Lang?” you asked in a low voice that sounded faintly like a growl. “Y/N, let’s talk privately, shall we?” Clint chimes in, opening the door to an empty conference room. Behind you, you hear Lang let out a shaky breath.

“Please, sit down. This discussion will be long and unpleasant,” Clint said cooly yet straight to the point despite your death glares; he was used to being on the receiving end of your anger and has since learned to handle it well. You sighed in exasperation and took a seat across him, folding your arms over your chest. “As you know, Mr. Barnes has turned himself over to the police, thereby taking full responsibility for the charges.”

“Yes, I am aware of the man’s idiocy, now tell me something I don’t know,” you rolled your eyes. “Mr. Barnes and I had a long, winding debate about this before he decided to turn himself in,” Clint continued. “You KNEW he was going to turn himself in? How could you let him, Barton?”

“I wouldn’t have, hence the long winding debate. But it was the only way to keep you out of it. See Tony and his team has cleverly found a way to plant enough evidence to incriminate not just James, but you as well. So in attempt to keep your name from being dragged into the mud...”

“The idiot decided to take the fall for everything,” you said pinching the bridge of your nose between your fingers. “So should I arrange for the car to take you to Bucky?” Clint said after you pulled away. “Yeah. It’s time I scolded the idiot in person. Just give me a few minutes to wrap things up with Lang,” you said straightening your skirt and walking back to Scott’s office.

_**MAXIMUM SECURITY** _

Bucky picks up the phone, motioning for his guest to do the same. “Orange really isn’t your color, Buck” Steve teases to lighten the mood. “Shut up, punk. You’re lucky there’s a sheet of glass between us or your eye would be black and blue,” he sasses back affectionately. “How is she, Steve?” he asks referring to you, mood shifting dramatically. “Not gonna lie, she’s pretty fucking upset. She’s especially pissed that you drugged her. She said, and I quote, ‘when I get my hands on that idiot, I’m going to punch him in his perfect teeth,’ end quote.” Steve said laughing at the memory, Bucky chuckled along with him. “Do you think she’ll come visit?” he asked sincerely. Steve has never seen his friend so vulnerable in his life. “Yeah Buck, she’ll come around. Last I left her, she was breathing down Lang’s neck and pressuring your army of lawyers to find a loophole. She loves you too much to stay angry for long,” Steve replied reassuringly.  “But if she doesn’t,” Bucky began, “Bucky don’t even--”

“IF she doesn’t come around and lets me rot in here forever, tell her I’m sorry for breaking my promise, she’ll know what I mean. Make sure she knows that I did this all for her.” he said choking back tears. “Always so dramatic,” Steve quips despite the tears forming behind his eyes. “Time’s up,” says a stern voice from behind Bucky. “Steve, tell her...tell her I love her, will ya?” he says before hanging up. Steve nods his response and watches as Bucky is taken back to his cell.

After discreetly leaving some instructions with prison guards under Bucky’s influence, Steve headed out of the prison only to be intercepted by none other than Tony Stark. “Steve Rogers, as I live and breathe! Now tell me, what on earth are you doing here?” Steve came face to face with Tony and two of his bulkiest body guards. “My job. You told me to investigate the son of a bitch and I thought I might get some more leads by interviewing the man of the hour,” he lied smoothly. A useful skill he learned from Bucky. Tony searched Steve’s face for a moment but seemed to accept the answer. “Good, I knew I hired the right guy for the job. So tell me, did you find anything useful?” Tony probed as they both headed towards the exit of the building. “No. It was a bust. Despite turning himself in, he claims to be innocent,” Steve replied. Technically he wasn’t lying. “And you believe him?” Tony asked raising a brow at him from behind his heavily tinted sunglasses. “Honestly, I believe that the evidence doesn’t line up - that someone may be taking advantage of this family feud for his or her own political gain.” Steve answered. Tony seemed to consider it before giving Steve a dismissive wave. Whoever was behind this knew that the murder of Tony’s parents would set off an irrational rage in the man, and Tony was playing into the role perfectly.

Steve got into his car, ready to call it a day when his phone pinged. It was a video message from one of the prison guards. Steve opened it to find footage of Tony in a prison conference room talking to Bucky shortly after Steve had left to talk to the guards.

 

> _“I didn’t kill your parents, Stark. Surely you’re smart enough to figure that out.” Bucky says to an enraged looking Tony. “Oh yeah? That’s not what the evidence says. No. The EVIDENCE proves your guilt.” Tony had to take a while to calm himself down before continuing. “All I had to do was tinker a little to make it look like your pet assassin Y/N was involved and, well, here you are. Just like I predicted. Now I wonder, why would you do that for someone you could have easily pinned the blame on?” Tony asked with a devious smirk on his face._
> 
> _“Unlike you, I wouldn’t let one of my most loyal people take the blame for something they clearly didn’t do.” Bucky replied as calmly as possible. “Hmm.. yes, I may be an egotistical asshole, and you may be the mobster with a heart, but no. See I think she means more to you than that. I think there may even be feelings involved, am I right?” he said flashing Bucky a million dollar grin. “I think you’re out of your goddamn mind. I THINK that whoever this invisible puppeteer is has got his stick so far up your ass that you can’t even see you’re being manipulated.” Bucky said leaning back on his chair. “THINK about it for a minute Stark. Whoever this is, he or she is trying to start another war between us. And while we’re busy tearing each other’s throats, they’ll attempt to rise to power. It’s textbook power play,” Bucky said trying to reason with Tony. “Hoho, you got me for a second there, Barnes. Trying to change the subject. But no, no more distractions. I came here to tell you one thing: You took away what I loved the most, now it’s my turn to take away what’s most precious to you. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me. Especially not from here.”_

“SHIT!” Steve exclaimed. He tried to call you but your phone was out of service. He tried Clint next, muttering under his breath until he picked up.“Barton! Barton, where is Y/N? Please tell me she’s with you.” Steve said frantically. “No, she just left a few minutes ago to see James. What’s wrong?”

“I think Tony Stark is going to kill her.”


End file.
